The Right Girl
by Snarling Beast
Summary: Mangaquest shipping.


It wasn't like me to feel this way. I had liked girls before- many times before. But this was something more. Everytime I saw her my heart would start pounding and I would get really nervous. Her name was Crystal, although she preferred to be called Chris. Her and I had grown up together, and we were really good friends. After I returned home to New Bark town, I had looked all over to find her, but I couldn't.  
>"Maybe I should just move on..."<p>

My Typhlosion, Explotaro, just yawned and turned his head away from me.  
>"Oh great, thanks for your support."<br>I shook my head and sighed. Explotaro snorted quietly, closing his eyes. I turned toward Route 29, which lead to Cherrygrove City. I noticed the grass shaking and blinked. Maybe it was Chris? I shook my head. It was probably just a Sentret or something. Suddenly a Meganium ran out, grinning. Chris had a Meganium. I stood up. Sure enough, Chris ran out of the grass after it.  
>"Wait for me, Mega!"<br>Mega blinked and skidded to a halt, looking back at Chris. I felt my heart begin to pound as she got closer to me. Explotaro had heard them coming before I had and stood up. That little jerk hadn't warned me they were coming. I shook my head, I could scold him later. Mega had seen him and was running right at us, grinning again.  
>"Hey, Mega! I said to wait!"<br>Then she saw me.  
>"Gold!"<br>She ran up to me and practically tackled me. She's a strong girl, so she managed to knock me over. My heart was pounding so hard I was sure Chris could hear it.  
>"Uh... H-hey Chris. You're back."<br>She nodded, sitting up so she was on my stomach.  
>"Yeah, I'm back. It's good to see you again!"<br>"Y-yeah, you too..."  
>I smiled at her, blushing. Explotaro snorted at me and Mega snickered. Chris looked over at them.<br>"What's so funny?"  
>She pouted at them.<br>"Uh, Chris?"  
>She looked at me again.<br>"What is it Gold?"  
>"Can you, uh... get off me?"<br>She giggled.  
>"Why? I like it up here. You look cute down there, all vulnerable and stuff. Just like when you were little."<br>She poked my nose and I blushed more.  
>"C-cute...? No, I... I'm not."<br>Chris giggled again.  
>"Well I think so. So I'm staying up here."<br>"Oh yeah...? Well, I bet I could get you off."

"Oh you think so? I'd like to see you try."

I smirked, pushing her off of me much easier than I had expected. I pinned her to the ground, laughing. It was just like when we were kids, except I had actually managed to pin her. She blinked, surprised that I had.  
>"Hey... When did you get stronger than me?"<br>I laughed.  
>"I've grown up a lot."<br>Then I realized how close we were to each other and I started blushing again. Damn hormones. I quickly stood up, looking around for a distraction. I spotted my hat that had fallen off my head when Chris tackled me earlier and put it back on. Backwards of course, because that's how I roll.  
>I looked at her, hoping that she hadn't seen me blushing. Thankfully she hadn't, because she was petting Explotaro.<br>"S-so, uh... how was your journey, Chris?"  
>She looked at me and grinned.<br>"It was great! I caught so many Pokemon and it was so much fun! Was your journey fun too?"  
>"Fun? Uh... Well... I guess you could use that word to describe it. But it's great to be back home... with you."<br>Smooth, self. I blushed again and tried to cover up what I had said.  
>"B-because, you know... We havent seen each other in a while and, uh... you know, we're best friends and everything..."<br>I swear I saw her blushing, but it was probably just my imagination.  
>"Y-yeah, it's nice to... be back here with you too, Gold."<br>She looked around, then quickly said,  
>"It's getting late, I should get home."<p>

Had I embarrassed her?  
>"Yeah, I should get home too. I'll... talk to you tomorrow."<br>She nodded and ran off towards her house. I let out a sigh, usually I was better around girls. I shook my head and started back home too. When I walked into the house, my mom was so happy that she hugged me, then hugged Explotaro too, much to his surprise.  
>"I'm so glad you're back, honey. I'll get started on your dinner."<br>"Oh, that's okay Mom, I'm not hungry."

I returned Explotaro and walked upstairs to my room and looked around. Exactly how I had left it, except a little cleaner. I laughed to myself. Mothers. I took my hat off and set it on the desk, then slipped off my sweatshirt and shoes. I flopped down on my bed, smiling. It was good to be back. Before I knew it though, I fell asleep. I must have been more tired than I thought.

In the middle of the night, I was awakened by my Pokegear ringing. I picked it up, too tired to notice the number.  
>"Mm... Hello?"<p>

"Gold? Sorry if I woke you..."  
>It was Chris. I was wide awake now.<br>"No, it's fine. Did you... need something?"

"Could you meet me by the water near your house in a few minutes?"  
>"Sure Chris, I'll be right there."<br>She hung up after that and I practically jumped out of bed and quickly put on my shoes, sweatshirt and hat. After tiptoeing past my mom's room I ran outside, looking around. I could see Chris already sitting by the water from where I was standing. I ran halfway there then stopped and casually walked over to her with my hands in my pockets.  
>"Hey Chris."<p>

She looked up at me and smiled.  
>"Hi Gold. Wanna sit with me?"<p>

I nodded and sat down, feeling my heart start to pound again.  
>"S-so... Why did you tell me to come here in the middle of the night like this?"<br>She shurgged.  
>"I was thinking about when we were little and we would always come here."<br>"Uh huh...? What about it?"  
>She sighed softly, staring at the water. The moonlight on her face made her look even more beautiful than usual.<br>"Nothing I guess... We were just so naive back then..."  
>I nodded.<br>"Yeah, I know what you mean. A lot has changed since then..."  
>For one thing, I was pretty sure I loved her.<br>She stared at me for a moment, then turned back to the water. I turned to look at the water too. The stars reflecting off the surface made it hard to tell where the sky ended and the water began. That's one thing that's nice about living in a town with only six buildings like New Bark town, you have a nice view of the stars at night. Chris and I sat watching the water silently for a few minutes before she turned to me again.  
>"Gold...?"<p>

I glanced at her.  
>"What?"<p>

"I had a... different reason for calling you here you know..."  
>She scooted a little closer to me. I blinked, my heart pounding faster.<br>"Oh, y-you did? What was it?"  
>"We've been friends for a long time, haven't we?"<br>"Y-yeah, we have..."

"And we've been through a lot together, huh?"

"We have... but what does that have to do with anything...?"

She stared at me, and in the moonlight, I could see a faint blush on her face. Was she going to say what I thought she was going to say? What if she did? What if I got too nervous to say it back? My thoughts came to a halt after that. She was kissing me, and before I could tell what happened, I was kissing her back. My heart felt as if it was going to burst through my chest. Suddenly she pulled away.  
>"Gold, I love you...!"<br>She clung to me and started crying. Why was she crying? I blinked.  
>"Chris...? Why are you crying?"<p>

She looked up at me, the tears streaming down her face.  
>"I... I know you don't love me b-back... I'm just another g-girl for you..."<p>

I sighed, wiping her tears with my sweatshirt sleeve.  
>"Chris... Crystal... Don't cry... because I do love you... Everytime I see you, my heart starts pounding and I feel nervous... I've never felt that way around a girl... around... anyone, really... So I know it's love."<br>"R-really Gold...?"

I nodded, smiling at her. She hugged me again and burried her face in my chest. I noticed that she was still crying though.  
>"Hey, Chris... I told you not to cry..."<p>

She sniffled.  
>"I-I'm just... so happy!"<br>I laughed, hugging her tightly. Life is good.


End file.
